icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Auld
| birth_place = Cold Lake, AB, CAN | draft = 40th overall | draft_year = 1999 | draft_team = Florida Panthers | career_start = 2001 }} Alexander Auld (born January 7, 1981) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing for the Ottawa Senators of the National Hockey League (NHL). Auld has also played for the New York Rangers, Vancouver Canucks, Florida Panthers, Phoenix Coyotes, Boston Bruins, Montreal Canadians and Dallas Stars of the NHL. He has appeared internationally for Team Canada on three occasions – the 2001 World Junior Championships, the 2004 Spengler Cup, and the 2006 World Championships. Playing career Minor Hockey Auld played most of his minor hockey in his hometown of Thunder Bay, Ontario with the Thunder Bay Kings program. He was a minor hockey teammate of future NHLers Taylor Pyatt and Jason Jaspers and their Kings team was runner-up in the All Ontario Bantam AAA championships in 1997 played in Richmond Hill, Ontario. Junior career Auld started his junior career with the North Bay Centennials of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL) at the tail end of the 1997–98 season, appearing in six games without registering a win. After appearing in 38 games the following season, Auld was selected in the second round, 40th overall, of the 1999 NHL Entry Draft, by the Florida Panthers. Auld would finish out his junior career with the Centennials, spending two more seasons as their starting netminder. In his final season, Auld was named to Team Canada for the 2001 World Juniors, where he backed up Maxime Ouellet. Later that same season, Auld was traded to the Vancouver Canucks for a third round pick in the 2002 NHL Entry Draft and a compensatory pick in the 2001 NHL Entry Draft. Professional career Auld turned professional in the 2001–02 season, joining the Canucks' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Manitoba Moose. An ankle sprain sidelined Auld during training camp, however, and upon his return he was assigned to the Columbia Inferno of the East Coast Hockey League. Solid play in six games at that level returned Auld to the AHL, where he showed steady improvement, despite competition for playing time from veterans Alfie Michaud and Wade Flaherty.Manitoba Moose roster for 2001–02 Season Following injuries to Canucks goaltenders Dan Cloutier and Peter Skudra, Auld got a start at the NHL level, a 4–2 victory over the Dallas Stars on January 23, 2002, after which he returned to the AHL. The 2002–03 season afforded Auld more opportunity for growth, although he again split playing time at the AHL level, this time with Tyler Moss. With Cloutier and Skudra entrenched at the NHL level, Auld still managed to appear in seven games as an injury-replacement, and even played one playoff game in relief. Most importantly, he received extensive playing time, and improved his statistics considerably. During the off-season, backup Pēteris Skudra signed with a Russian team, raising the possibility that Auld might claim the backup role for the Canucks. As the 2003–04 season approached, however, Canucks GM Brian Burke traded a draft pick to the Pittsburgh Penguins for Johan Hedberg, all but ensuring Auld another season in the minors. Again, Auld began the season sharing netminding duties with Tyler Moss. Auld again saw brief NHL action, appearing in six games. However, during the 2004 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Dan Cloutier was injured early on in the Canucks' first round series with the Calgary Flames. Hedberg, who had been shaky''The Sports Forecaster 2005–06'', p. 101 as a backup, failed to impress coach Marc Crawford in two appearances, and Auld claimed the starting role in Game 5, pushing Calgary the distance in the series, eventually losing in the seventh game. Auld spent the 2004–05 NHL lockout back with the Manitoba Moose, this time pairing with veteran netminder Wade Flaherty. Despite holding on to the starting role for much of the season, Auld disappointed in the playoffs, and Flaherty took over as starter, helping the team reach the third round of the Calder Cup playoffs. He also appeared for Canada at the Spengler Cup in December 2004, carrying the team to a third place finish.Manitoba Moose press release Auld returned to the NHL when play resumed for the 2005–06 season, initially as the backup to Dan Cloutier. However, on November 20, 2005, Cloutier injured an ACL in a collision with Mighty Ducks of Anaheim forward Rob Niedermayer.Cloutier's injury history The hope initially was that the injury would heal during the season, but on December 15, Cloutier opted for surgery, leaving Auld as Vancouver's starting goaltender. He would not play in another game for the Moose, leaving the AHL team as its franchise leader in wins and shutouts. As the Canucks' starter, Auld was re-united with former World Junior teammate Maxime Ouellet, who was one of three goaltenders the Canucks used to back him up (Mika Noronen and Rob McVicar were the others). Filling in admirably, Auld went on to capture the Cyclone Taylor trophy as team MVP, although the Canucks would miss the playoffs. Auld then joined Team Canada again, this time at the 2006 World Championships, where Canada finished a disappointing 4th, losing the bronze medal game to Finland. In June 2006, Auld was involved in a multi-player trade that sent him, Todd Bertuzzi, and Bryan Allen to Florida for Roberto Luongo and Lukáš Krajíček, and a sixth round draft pick.Canucks Acquire Roberto Luongo, Lukas Krajicek & Sixth Round Pick In 2006 Draft From Florida In Exchange For Allen, Auld & Bertuzzi Initially, Auld was expected to be the undisputed starter in Florida. However, the July 25 signing of Ed Belfour introduced some competition, and Belfour eventually won the job as starting goalie. Controversially, in October, Auld was hospitalized while "horsing around" with Belfour, with suspicions that Belfour had assaulted him.Nov. 2, 2006 National Post article After an unsuccessful season with Florida, Auld signed a one-year contract with the Phoenix Coyotes on August 13, 2007. However, on a team with already with a wealth of goaltenders — Auld would compete for a job with David Aebischer and Mikael Tellqvist at the beginning of the season — Phoenix would pick up Ilya Bryzgalov off waivers from the Anaheim Ducks, leaving Auld as one of the odd goalies out. After nine appearances with Phoenix, on December 6, 2007, Auld was traded to the Boston Bruins for right winger Nate DiCasmirro and the Bruins' 5th round pick in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. Playing backup to Tim Thomas for the majority of 2007–08, Auld would post the best statistics of his career (excluding his first few seasons with the Canucks, in which he appeared in no more than seven games in a season) with a personal-best 3 shutouts. On July 1, 2008, Auld signed a two-year, $2 million deal with the Ottawa Senators as an unrestricted free agent. He came within one second of recording a shutout in his Senators debut against the Pittsburgh Penguins in Stockholm, Sweden, surrendering a powerplay goal in the final moments of the game. Though Senators' management expected him to serve primarily as a backup to Martin Gerber, Auld's strong play combined with Gerber's struggles resulted in Auld assuming the starting position early in the season. As the season progressed, Gerber was placed on waivers and ultimately was claimed by the Toronto Maple Leafs, while rookie Brian Elliott would split the goaltending duties with Auld in Ottawa. He was expected to challenge for the starting position in 2009–10 with Pascal Leclaire, acquired by Ottawa from the Columbus Blue Jackets late at the 2008–09 trade deadline, but was traded in the off-season on July 8, 2009, to the Dallas Stars in exchange for a 6th round draft pick in 2010. On February 27, 2010 Auld was claimed off of re-entry waivers by the New York Rangers of the NHL. On July 1, 2010, Auld signed a one-year $1 million contract with the Montreal Canadiens. On July 1, 2011, Auld re-joined the Ottawa Senators, signing a one-year, $1 million contract. Personal life Auld was born in Cold Lake, Alberta when his father was stationed out of Canadian Forces Base Cold Lake; however, he spent the majority of his adolescence in Thunder Bay, Ontario. Auld's wife is celebrity handbag and jewellery designer Melanie Auld. The couple's first son, Sam Alexander Auld, was born on January 5, 2008 in Boston, Massachusetts. The couple owns a home in the Thunder Bay area. Awards *OHL Second All-Rookie Team - 1999 *OHL Third All-Star Team - 2001 *Cyclone Taylor Trophy (Vancouver Canucks MVP) - 2006 *Molson Cup (Vancouver Canucks three-star selection leader) - 2006 Career statistics International play Played for Team Canada in: *2001 World Junior Championships (bronze medal) *2004 Spengler Cup (3rd place) *2006 World Championships (4th place) References External links *Auld's biography at Hockeygoalies.org * * * Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Born in 1981 Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Columbia Inferno players Category:Florida Panthers draft picks Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Manitoba Moose players Category:North Bay Centennials alumni Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:San Antonio Rampage player Category:Vancouver Canucks players